Gossip Girl A Alta Sociedade
by GossipG
Summary: UA. Marlene McKinnon é a rainha adolescente do momento. Ela tem uma missão. Ajudar Lily a conquistar Lorde James, o esnobe e promíscuo herdeiro dos Potter, ou a ruiva revelará um segredo que pode tirá-la do trono. Festas e romances os aguardam. xoxo, GG.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Bom dia Londres!**

É isso aí, londrinos. Hora de acordar, enfiar aquela roupa especialmente separada, dar uma passadinha rápida na Starbucks mais próxima e, é claro, saber detalhes sobre a vida pessoal de cada um dos herdeiros mais populares e sacanas do momento.

Fique ligado. Nunca se sabe quando a galerinha do mal vai aprontar alguma.

Até lá...

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

- Eu pedi sem açúcar, seu idiota. – Disse Marlene McKinnon, revirando os olhos e arrancando o café das mãos do atendente. Largou uma nota na mesa e saiu, sendo acompanhada pelas duas fiéis companheiras. – Ele disse que ia me buscar essa manhã. Se ele acha que pode brincar comigo, ele está terrivelmente enganado.

As duas seguidoras concordaram.

- Quer dizer, nós fomos totalmente feitos um para o outro. Ele é exatamente o tipo de cara que eu preciso. O tipo que recebe ordens e as cumpre caladinho.

Dorcas e Emmeline riram baixinho. Marlene apenas sorveu um pouco do café azedo. Três músicas diferentes encheram o ar e as três abriram seus celulares.

- Parece que a GG está voltando com tudo.

Marlene sorriu divertida, bebendo mais um gole da bebida quente.

- Ela que não se meta na minha vida.

* * *

O silêncio reinava. A Senhora Black tomava curtos goles de chá enquanto observava os dois filhos. Regulus comia, satisfeito, um prato repleto de ovos e bacon enquanto Sirius mordia sua maçã, encarando o irmão com irritação. Ao que parecia, eles também haviam checado seus celulares naquela manhã.

- A Herdeira dos McKinnon, então. – Disse a Senhora Black, tentando parecer indiferente.

- É. – Regulus limitou-se a responder.

- Pelo menos um de meus filhos me dará orgulho. – Ela concluiu, enquanto Sirius arqueava a sobrancelha.

Sirius apenas se levantou e deu uma grande mordida na maçã que comia, jogando o resto na mesa. Não agüentava mais um único minuto naquele lugar.

* * *

**M. fazendo caridade.**

M. despistou as fiéis amigas e entrou num táxi, sozinha, essa manhã. E, o mais incrível, é que ela não foi a única a sair daquele táxi. Junto a ela – enlouqueçam! – estava uma ruiva com roupas de SEGUNDA MÃO! Alguém, por favor, avise a M. que adotar uma GADAP está totalmente fora de moda.

* * *

- Marlene? – Chamou a ruiva, franzindo o cenho enquanto lia algo no celular.

- Que é, Lily?

- O que é uma GADAP? – Perguntou ela, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- 'Garota Anêmica Da Área Pobre'. Não ligue pra ela. Logo, você vai brilhar tanto quanto eu.

Lily Evans balançou a cabeça e apressou o passo, seguindo a morena.

- Porque está fazendo isso?

Marlene se virou e puxou a ruiva para um canto da loja. Algumas garotas, que estavam ali conversando, pegaram saíram rapidamente.

- Escute bem, Evans, porque eu não vou repetir. Você tem potencial. Você pode brilhar com alguma ajuda minha. – Ela olhou para os lados e baixou a voz. – Fique do meu lado e vai conquistar o Lorde Potter mais rápido do que pensa. Conte o nosso segredinho para alguém e eu vou fazer você se arrepender de ter nascido.

Lily olhou para o lado e mordeu o lábio, assentindo.

- Não entendo porque me trouxe aqui. Ele não vai estar aqui.

- Acha mesmo que os Potter vão deixar o único filho namorar uma garota que não tem dinheiro para comprar um par de sapatos decentes? – Riu Marlene, revirando os olhos. – Vão achar que você é uma interesseira. É aí que entra o meu plano.

- Plano? – Perguntou Lily, arqueando a sobrancelha e dando um sorrisinho de lado. – Que tipo de plano?

- O tipo de plano que transforma Lily Evans, a garota pobre, em Senhorita Evans, a próxima ao trono do Instituto Holle.

* * *

**Rainha M. e sua protegida.**

Parece que a tal ruiva é uma pessoa importante para a nossa rainha. Afinal, quando foi a última vez que vimos M. gastar mais que novecentos dólares numa bolsa para presente? Ela não é tão fã de caridade assim.

É melhor M. tomar cuidado porque isso não é um conto de fadas e a nossa Cinderella pode, muito bem, ficar contra a Fada Madrinha.

You know you love me.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl.

* * *

**N/A: **Prólogo postado. Não está bom, mas prometo que vou tentando melhorar. Se gostou, por favor, comente. Só vou postar se tiver comentários! xoxo.


	2. Prévia

**G.L.A.M.O.R.O.U.S**

S. chegou com sua moto, com todo estilo que um Black tem que ter.

Nem tentem pedir uma carona, garotas, porque, pelo que parece, S. já está de olho em alguém.  
Se cuide, M. Nós bem sabemos que ninguém escapa do motoqueiro.

xoxo,

**G**ossip **G**irl.

* * *

Sirius estacionou sua moto recém-comprada e tirou o capacete preto. Algumas garotas suspiraram quando ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrumando-os, mas ele não percebeu. Seus olhos azuis estavam grudados em uma certa rainha, que acabava de sair da limousine, acompanhada por uma ruiva. Ele sorriu marotamente, levantando-se e caminhando até os portões da escola.

Encostou-se na grade, observando Marlene McKinnon caminhar lentamente até ele. Sorriu quando ela estava perto o bastante para vê-lo com clareza.

– McKinnon.

Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos.

– Poupe-me do papo irrelevante, Black. Onde está o imbecil do seu irmão?

– Fico feliz de perceber que temos a mesma opinião sobre Regulus, mas, caso ninguém tenha lhe avisado, McKinnon, eu não sou a babá dele.

Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Um simples 'Não faço idéia' bastaria, mas obrigada por compartilhar sua frustração matinal. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Ela passou por ele, sendo seguida pela ruiva. Sirius não se mexeu.

– Não vai me apresentar sua amiga, McKinnon?

Ela parou e olhou para trás, um meio sorriso nos lábios vermelhos.

– Se sabe o que é bom pra você, Black, fique longe dela. Eu sou uma bitch quando quero, e você sabe disso.

– Você não tem idéia de como eu sei disso.

Marlene limitou-se a sorrir e saiu andando, puxando a ruiva pela mão.

– Quem era aquele? – Perguntou a ruiva, arriscando um olhar para trás. Sirius Black ainda as observava.

– Sirius Black, irmão mais velho de Regulus. Ele é um ano mais velho e o melhor da categoria dele.

– E qual é a categoria dele?

– Pegador. – Explicou Marlene, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Fique longe dele, Evans, a não ser que já tenha desistido de James.

– Não. Não desisti dele.

Marlene revirou os olhos. Aquela ruiva era perigosa, ela bem sabia disso. Teria que tomar cuidado com ela.

– O que exatamente você disse para o James?

– Bem, eu disse que me chamava Lily Evans e que estudava na escola dele.

– Mais nada? Pais, festas, qualquer detalhe da sua vida pessoal?

– Não. Ah, eu disse a ele que era rica, também.

– Isso está óbvio, foi por isso que você começou com esse joguinho.

Lily sorriu levemente.

– Eu sei o quanto você pode ser perigosa, Marlene. Mas também sei que você precisa de uma amiga de verdade, não essas garotas idiotas que fazem o que você quer.

Marlene não respondeu.

– Você já dormiu com o Black, não é?

– Cuide da sua vida, Lily, e vai conseguir o que quer. Atrapalhe a minha, e nem a maldita Gossip Girl vai saber onde foram parar seus restos mortais.

Lily apenas sorriu como se tivesse ouvido uma piada e continuou a caminhar, tomando o cuidado de ficar alguns passos atrás de Marlene.

* * *

**N/A: **Prévia do capitulo 2. Eu sei, eu tenho abandonado as fics, mas é tudo culpa da escola. :B Escola podre. Logo, capitulo completo. Quero comentários, hein? (: lol

Beijos :


	3. Final

Queridas leitoras,

Estou postando esse aviso para agradecer a todos que têm lido e acompanhado minhas fics. Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal. Obrigada pelos comentários e tudo mais.

Ultimamente, tudo tem sido uma droga. Eu não tenho mais vontade de nada. Eu decidi que vou parar de escrever. Eu estou colocando todas as fics em Hiatus por tempo indeterminado. Eu não sei quando vou voltar ou se vou voltar. Desculpem por isso pessoal.

Beijos,

**GossipG**.


End file.
